exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Magus Wars : Loyalty
Magus Wars : Loyalty '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of Divine Servant Pyrrha Nikos and her Master. It is a sequel to Magus Wars : Knowledge and is followed by Magus Wars : Honor. Main Arc Sinister Summonings Glorious hero turned Divine Servant Pyrrha Nikos is summoned in 2016 by Mortimer Thule, member of the minor '''Thule family. As soon as she is summoned by the young, inexperienced and abusive master, he is attacked by strange monsters, which Pyrrha defeats. The monsters have been sent by Anatole Blueback, servant to Mortimer's father Friedrich Thule. Friedrich threatens his son in the hope that he would win the war for him, then leaves. Pyrrha is then left with Mortimer - angry, bitter and venting his own pain on her. However, as Mortimer attempts to abuse her, he is interrupted by an arrow aimed at his head. Rebellion and Loyalty Pyrrha goes outside and finds Arch Nebilim, a Servant who tells her about Tomoe Yamainu. The Aquarius servant, he says, has found a way to exist without the mana of a Master. Arch, now masterless as well, asks Pyrrha to accompany him, telling her that her master is incompetent and twisted, and offers to kill Mortimer. Pyrrha, however, remains loyal and refuses, causing Arch to attack her, but the two are helped by servant Vayn Bladedge and his master Iria Nomos. Pyrrha then takes Mortimer with her away from her father's house and guides her towards a hideout further in town, despite Mortimer's annoyed behavior. Mortimer attempts to protect the place with Abjuration magic, however his spellcasting is flawed. Pyrrha discovers that he was experimented on in order to make him a better mage, through torture and mental conditioning, and allow him to summon a Servant. She fixes him through magic and helps him slowly heal. She then investigates around town. Pseudo-Paradise and the Fallen Priest Pyrrha finds a magical anomaly - extremely high Anima in the town's garden. Twisted into a pseudo-Eden, the garden now houses the extremely powerful servant Abel Dawne. The Saint, cursed by Angra Mainyu, has lost most its mind and only serves as an embodiment of light and mana. Pyrrha takes pity on him and promises to give up on her wish for him. She then glimpses the sight of another Servant ; she does find Onyx Scala observing her from a distance and chases him towards an abandoned chapel. There, the master Paul Seckendoff offers his help and tells her that Tomoe is using Abel's magic to sustain herself as well as Arch. Furthermore, he tells her that Friedrich has summoned not one Servant but two and will not hesitate about sacrificing his own son to revive his family's honor. New Alliances Pyrrha returns to Mortimer and tells him about his father's twisted ambitions, and the young Master is confused by the events. While looking for Friedrich, the pair encounters Fenrir, a mage whose servant Lance Deltan is fighting young Madelyn Luka's own Servant Dakini. Pyrrha interrupts the battle and attempts to strike an alliance with Madelyn, while Fenrir leaves alongside Lance, his other servant Lughna Tuule having found an anomaly in town. Madelyn and Mortimer confront eachother ; the first is the daughter of the Luka family who helped win World War II while Mortimer's family was the centerpiece of the Nazi regime. Meanwhile, Dakini and Pyrrha get along and start to help eachother, uniting against adversity. At night, Pyrrha is visited by Lughna who tells her about a mysterious magic-immune Servant, James Lenworth, and the role he could play. He also asks Pyrrha to steel her resolve and prepare for the worst, before leaving for an unknown battle. Pyrrha then rests next to Mortimer, preparing for tomorrow. Fateful Day The four allies are awoken by destruction all around the town. Anatole's familiars are crushing everything, and it seems that Lughna is already dead. The four decide to confront Friedrich, who attempts to control Mortimer into obedience through magic. However, Pyrrha helps him resist and the two confront Anatole, killing him ; meanwhile, Friedrich's other servant, Anankos, responsible as well for the town's destruction, kills both Lance and Vayn. However, Anankos is weakened and stunned, leaving Mortimer able to give his mana to Pyrrha, telling her to kill his father, which she finally does. As peace seems to fall on the town, Pyrrha decides to confront one of the last threats, Tomoe herself. The Mountain-Dog and the Blacksmith Tomoe and Pyrrha discuss as Tomoe attempts to convince Pyrrha to join her cause and grant the wish of destroying the Divine Servant system, arguing that heroes do not need to be enslaved to mere humans. However, Pyrrha tells her that this system is an opportunity for them to do good. Tomoe then challenges Pyrrha to an impressive battle, both their Advents released at the same time. Tomoe admits that Pyrrha is strong and stops the battle, but at the same time, her connexion to Adam is destroyed and she begins to dissolve. Pyrrha holds her in her arms but can do nothing about it. She then confronts Arch, who betrayed her to an unknown opponent. Arch tells her that he is ready to do everything in order to win and clashes with Pyrrha, unleashing the power of his ancestor Nebilim. Pyrrha has no choice but to unleash her other Advent and kill him as well, purifying his regrets. The Last Opponent Pyrrha and Dakini alongside their masters rush towards Abel's heaven, but Adam has already been killed. The servant responsible for it all seems to be Onyx - unaffected by James's anti-magic field, he used it to "stun" Abel and kill him. Onyx and Pyrrha clash, only for Onyx to be defeated. It seems there are no servants left... However, Paul arrives, and confronts Dakini, killing her in front of Pyrrha. He reveals himself as an irregular Divine Servant who hid as a human due to his Advent, 'He of the Timeless Existence'. Desperate to prevent a specific timeline from happening, Paul gave everything in order to fulfill her wish, and his second advent deprives Pyrrha from her holy powers, fighting her one on one. Finally, however, Pyrrha wins, and Paul dissolves, cursing God for forsaking him one last time. Pyrrha wishes for Abel to be freed, while Mortimer wishes to find happiness alongside Pyrrha, determined to cut the ties with his past. Together, they are brought to the Cheshire, and offered a chance to meet those they lost along the way, Pyrrha waiting for her next mission next to the man she learned to love. Characters * Mortimer Thule * Friedrich Thule * Fenrir * Madelyn Luka * Malek Velvet * Iria Nomos * Pyrrha Nikos (Leo) * Dakini (Virgo) * Anankos (Libra) * Tomoe Yamainu (Aquarius) * Anatole Blueback (Pisces) * Lance Deltan (Aries) * Abel Dawne (Capricorn) * Paul Seckendoff (Ophiuchus) * Arch Nebilim (Scorpio) * James Lenworth (Taurus) * Vayn Bladedge (Sagittarius) * Lughna Tuule (Cancer) * Onyx Scala (Gemini) Trivia * Pyrrha's wish actually serves as a key element in the resolution of the Venatio : True Evil storyline. Category:Storyline Category:Interra